HATAKE KAKASHI x READER(A VALENTINES GIFT AND AFTER)
by NYX EISENWALD
Summary: THIS IS A READER INSERT you go back to konoha on valentines after a four month mission... you go to kakashi your all time love since you were kids... you exchange gifts that you both love... but he has an extra gift for you that'll make you speech less... it's a one-shot but if I get enough requests I'll do a sequel


OK I wrote this on WATTPAD on valentines day but I decided to put it here now... idc if it's July I'm just puttin' it... .

Your pov

Hi, I'm (y/n) (l/n) I'm a ninja from konoha I'm also a chuunin I just finished my mission and I'm going back to konoha it will be really great to go back as long as I'm going to meet him I missed him a lot and that would be the one and only hot as f hataki kakashi sensei I loved him a lot well we have been friends since we were children and I'm happy cause I'm going to spend the day with him and what is better than spending the day with my love after being away for 4 month.

Yup 4 month it's quit a long mission and I came back just in the right time for valentines I hurried throw konoha's shops to buy a gift... Now what should I buy... What should I buy... AAAHHHAAA found it he will like it although I don't know why -_-" as I was going to exit the shop I spotted something else that I immediately knew that it would be perfect I quickly graped the other item and purchased both.

I now was headed home since I went directly from the gates to the shops I sneaked through konoha avoiding any body that I know especially a certain masked shinopi well it kinda ticked me sometimes that I can't see his face instead I see that mask but I most of the time I liked it cause it hid his handsome face so the girls won't flirt with him ..of course it wasn't his reason but that's my opinion I have the guts to say and admit that I'm a yandere and a dangerous type too ( OK I WON'T GO NEAR HIM CALM DOWN READER-CHAN. )

I don't want any twit flirting with my boyfriend any way yup we're dating and it have been a long time 3 years for now we both are about the same age but I'm still chuunin cause I take a lot of missions and I'm not actually there for any sort of tests so yeah. But I don't give a damn fuck anyway I know my level I don't need a title.

Time skip cause even I got bored.

As I reached home I sneaked in and made some chocolates quickly I used some jutsu's cause i had no time I took a quick shower with my best scented herbals and put on a lingerie that I purchased from the town I had my mission in I then made my hair and put on make up then I put on my ninja suit and mask . I'm the same as kakashi with the mask and head protector and all.

Even being late-_-" .

I then put everything in a box of their own and headed out and off to team 7 training ground (forgot what it's called please don't punch me reader Chan).

I sneaked there and found kakashi and the team in training naruto ad usual running around like an idiot and sakura is yelling at him for being stupid(this happens around the time when naruto came back from training with jiraya but it's not the bell challenge they had) I sighed I'm quit a good ninja that even my great of a ninja bf didn't sense me I smirked and put the items on a safe tree branch behind kakashi and sneaked up at him just as I was about to surprise him I noticed that he was mumbling something about how sakura is unreliable (that's my opinion I hate her) I sighed and continued then I wrapped my arms around him taking him by surprise "KASHI IM HERE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH " he relaxed and looked at me giving me one of his charming closed eye smile and out of no where he tackled me to the ground and hugged me firmly "I missed you sweetheart"he said and kissed me both of us through our masks but still amazing he then looked at me with a weird expression "what?" I tilted my head in confusion as he smirked "you smell sweetly amazing is that... " " 'love night passion' scented bath " I said with a smirk "it's your favourite right?"I whispered seductively in his ears as he just looked like ad if he was parly holding him self. Success I then got up and he did as well then my shadow clone came and put down the boxes and poofed kakashi looked at me as I gave him the gifts one by one I gave him the chocolate first then the first gift which was... Yup and you guessed

a rare unpublished version of 'itcha itcha' his eyes sparkled and I just rolled mine I then gave him the second box he looked at me with confusion "just open it" he open the box and yet again his eyes went wide he looked at the necklace that had konoha sign on it and jonin on the other side he opened it and smiled in there I put two pictures of us one is when we became chuunin and the other on our first date and an extra when he became a jonin and he just dragged me in the pic with him he loved it the most cause he knew me too well and in my own weird world something like this means total love and loyalty and commitment I helped him put it on and tug it under his shirt for safety he then looked at me and told me to close my eyes as I did I felt him left me up and carried me bridal style "keep them closed" I muttered an 'ok' ad he walked throw what I think is the forest he then sat me down and pulled my head protector over my other eye and went to do something he came back and hugged me from the back I smiled and put my hands on his he removed the head protector from over my eye "now open your eye" he said and I did as said and gasped as I looked at the view the forest was light by bright lanterns that were in beautiful shapes there was a blanket with a picnic bascket on it the view was romantic till a level that made me melt I was a perv my self not so easily teased or blushed but wow there was an enchantment around the place so he said that it's OK that we take of our masks as we did we sat down he gave me a small box and told me to open it I opened it and gasped in surprise as my eyes lit and a smile crossed my face he looked at me as if he was worried I looked at him and said that I loved it . It wasn't enough to say loved it .it was amazing a crystal necklace and bracelet was in there they shine with a lite blue and white he helped me put them on and he also gave me some (f/f) flowers and chocolates as we sat there eating some chocolate and some food (choose what you want) he then looked at me as we got up he told me that he have something to say I looked at him confused as he put his hand in his pocket and dug out a small blush (f/c) box "(f/n) we have been together for a long time and I love you soo much I figured out that I can't live without you . Every time one of us is on a mission I miss you badly that I can't even breath so I decided that I want to live with you for ever " I looked at him in pure shock and disbelieve "(f/n) will you marry me and do me the honours of being my wife and love forever and some day the mother of my children" my heart skipped a beat and I smiled warmly"yes, yes, a thousand times yes" I exclaimed as I threw my self into him and hugged him he slid the ring on and wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a kiss as it turned into a hot make out session we parted for air and a string of saliva connected our lips he of course won the tongue battle but he still as always nice as a little Kitty _ he let Me in and we explored each others wet caverns with our wet muscles.

Our make out session kinda got so passionate that we needed to get free from some cough cough garments cough cough as he was about to take of my shirt I told him to close his eyes he did as asked and u took of my shirt and pants to reveal my lingerie I sat in front of him in a 'sex appeal' position and told him to open his eyes he opened them and immediately his mouth hung open and went as read as a tomato "w-wow... From where did you get that? " "from the town of my mission I saw it and thought you will like it... You do right" "y-y-yes... No... I.. Meannnn... Aaaaa... I love it " I chuckled as he leaned, in into me and we tottaly forgot about team7 and tsunade who I was supposed to report to and we continued our night. Let's just say we didn't get any sleep

Extended ending

You sat there in your shared house with your now husband for a month as you waited for him to come back he said that he will come back early today and you we're just home all day you cooked dinner then sat on the cough reading the report again with a smile kakashi came home and tackled you in a hug as usual "easy there hatake you might wanna be more gentle from now on " you said/chuckled at him as he gave a confused look you gave him the report and he read it more than once as he read it loudly the last time he looked at you and smiled "I'm gonna be a father" "mhhhm" you said smiling warmly at him and holding the little blump in your tummy kakashi hugged you as he planted kisses everywhere on your face (your masks were down it's a house rule) you cuddled there all day long after having dinner

Time skip 8 month (you were already about a month pregnant just sayin')

Kakashi sat there in worry as you were in labor he kept glancing on you every once in a while getting beat by tsunade (duh who else is gonna help.. .. . well a lot but she wanted this since she checked you and knew that you're pregnant) after some time tsunade came out and he rushed in to find you in bed calmly and gently holding your new born baby he smiled and sat next to you you smiled at him and gave him the baby while he held him/her gently he looked at you and asked for the name you told him to choose after a little argue he was convinced and chose a name that surprised you in a good way (choose what will surprise you I ain't no telopath. )

Four years later you have had another two children (again you choose I hate it when fics force that kinda things on me then why do?) You and your three children headed to the hokages office to visit as you entered the kids ran and hugged the hokage you giggled and closed the door and went and hugged your husband who is the hokage now and put a chaste kiss on hiss lips

'Eeewwww' 'grose' 'do that else where' you heard your children say and giggled as kakashi gave a closed eye smile and went to answer some of their questions about jutsus you smiled looking at them with one of your kids copying his dad and you in the mask thingy you knew that this is the best thing ever and that you would live happily ever after


End file.
